Communication networks may extend across great distances, in some cases stretching across cities, states, or even countries. These networks may employ fiber optic communication media that transmits data in the form of light. The optical fibers are physically connected to an optical interface through a connecting element, and light is transmitted and/or received at each interface.
Many types of optical fibers are used in communication networks. Optical fibers include bend-sensitive fibers and bend-insensitive fibers. Bend-sensitive fibers or bend-limited fibers are delicate and experience significant signal transmission loss across the fiber when bent or crimped beyond a minimum bend radius. By contrast, bend insensitive fibers experience substantially reduced signal transmission loss across the fiber when bent, and generally have a higher tolerance to damage caused by bending. The advantageous signal transmission properties of bend-insensitive fibers are due in part to a lattice structure of the bend-insensitive fiber that includes a plurality of spaces or voids in the material. However, the air voids also tend to accumulate dirt, debris, or moisture, especially at end surfaces of the fiber. Bend-insensitive fibers therefore experience relatively higher signal transmission loss junctions between the fiber and mating components, and for that matter anywhere else where the voids may become exposed, when compared to bend-sensitive fibers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more robust communication media that tolerates bending and provides improved signal transmission loss qualities at connection interfaces between media components.